And the World Kept on Turning
by ShadowClan7
Summary: I was bored, so I wrote something short, and a little bit sad. How one of the three dies. Pretty obvious who once you start reading. One-Shot. Rated K because I feel like it. Not exactly a poem, but I put in that category anyway.
1. Jayfeather

**I was bored. Enjoy.**

**-Shadow**

And The World Kept on Turning

_I was dreaming._

That was the first thing I thought when I blinked open my eyes. Now, how could a cat tell so fast?

Easy.

I'm blind.

But now, I _see_.

I could see the stars. I could see the trees stretch into an unending sweep. For StarClan's sake, I could even see the wind. The wind whistling through the lush stalks of grass. I could _see_.

"Jayfeather?"

I turned around. I could see Lionblaze.

"Hi," I meowed simply. Just hi.

"Why are we here?" he asked me. I remained silent. I knew. I knew why I was here, and I had a pretty good guess at why Lionblaze was as well.

Lionblaze was here so I could talk to him.

One last time.

"Lionblaze," I began, "I'm going on a journey." He cocked his head in confusion.

"A journey? Where?" I looked up at the stars. The bright, bright stars. Lionblaze blinked in understanding. He looked solemn, but I could detect it. I could detect the _sadness _that was in his eyes. I could _see _it.

"So soon?" he murmured.

"I will see you in StarClan, Brother," I whispered. He bowed his head.

"Good bye, Jayfeather. I'll always miss you."

"That makes two of us."

Those were the last words we spoke to each other. The last words, until we were both joined in StarClan. I gently touched my nose to his.

Then, I got up and walked. By got up, I don't mean I stood up. I mean I stepped into the air.

I walked a path of stars. I walked, and I didn't look back. I walked, and I had no regrets. I walked until I saw the cat I had missed most all those moons she was gone.

"Jayfeather," Hollyleaf meowed, obvious joy in her tone. "I've been waiting."

And the world kept on turning.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want to. I might continue making random one-shots about random characters if I get enough.**

**-Shadow**


	2. Spottedleaf

**Okay, I've decided to write a few more. I don't know when I'll stop, but I'll let you know. Thanks to all my follows, favorites, and reviewers!**

**Moonbeam141: Yea, I put Lionblaze in there hoping it would be a little less sad, and I was thinking about making the cat Half-Moon, but then I remembered she'd probably be with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, not StarClan. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**DauntlessFlame: Thanks! I was really bored so I just wanted to write something short. I'll try to make this one longer, though!**

**meow: Thanks! And my favorite warriors character is Jayfeather too, but I just felt like, what the heck? Why not?**

**Thanks again you guys! Here's the next cat! Oh, and by the way, feel free to recommend cats! It'll give me something to do. I'll be writing the POVs on any cat that died during the series or not. ;) And now, for another one of my favorites!**

**-Shadow**

And the World Kept on Turning

-Spottedleaf-

It was just a normal day for me. I was going out to collect herbs. It wasn't like I was hunting, so I didn't think to stop and scent the air.

It all happened so fast.

I felt something heavy land on my back, crushing me to the ground. Trying to recall the little battle training I had received from my former mentors, Featherwhisker and Thrushpelt, I heaved myself upwards and tried to claw the cat, but apparently at the wrong time. They pinned me down, and after one bite to my throat, it was all over

I didn't feel anything. At least, I wasn't aware of feeling anything. I probably did, deep down inside for my last few moments. But to be completely honest, my last thoughts weren't about the mysterious cat, or ThunderClan, but about Firepaw. I wondered if he would succeed in his Warrior Training. Something told me he had very good potential. Maybe even leader material?

I wondered if he'd miss me.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Spottedleaf! You're a medicine cat! Not to mention quite a bit older than him! I didn't really care about the age difference, but I stuck to the Medicine Cat Code. Who knows what mistakes I would have made if I had lived longer? Well, it was over with now.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the familiar surroundings of the Fourtrees. I looked around a bit more, and two cats stepped out of the bushes. One was my former leader, Sunstar. I purred, remembering the kind and gentle leader who had been Bluestar's second mentor and leader.

When I looked at the second cat, I felt enormous warmth spreading from my nose to the tip of my tail. It was my brother, Redtail! I quickly bounded over to him to touch noses.

"Hello, Spottedleaf," he meowed. "Welcome to StarClan!"

And the world kept on turning.


	3. Dappletail

**Hi guys. Thanks to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers! And... I really have nothing more to say. Sorry it's so short.**

**-Shadow**

And the World Kept on Turning

-Dappletail-

I wasn't thinking, really. I was just so hungry, so when I saw Firestar and co. dragging that perfectly plump looking rabbit outside of camp, well, I just couldn't let something so delicious go to waste. So, of course I ate it!

And I didn't regret it.

I knew the risks, so don't remember me as the mouse-brained elder that ate the rabbit that everyone knew could have been poisoned by twolegs, for StarClan's sake.

Speaking of StarClan, you would never have guessed how glorious it was up there. Peace among the Clans at last! Yes, even ShadowClan.

I finally got to explore the territories of the other Clans, and now I know them all like the back of my paw. Not that I really know what the back of my paw looks like...

Anyway, I went to StarClan, and that's all I ever cared about.

And the world kept on turning.


	4. Dusty

**Umm... hi. Another short one. Sorry. I think most of them are going to be short from now on because I write most of them at school during class! XD**

**-Shadow**

And the World Kept on Turning

-Dusty-

You probably don't know who I am, so that's what I'll start off with. My name is Dusty, and I was a kittypet back before the forest was filled with warrior cats. One night, I was tempted out of my home by the soft smells of the grass, ferns and trees.

Back then, many cats lived in the forest, but mostly individually and with overlapping boundaries. As you've probably already guessed, we all fought constantly and many cats died, but the worst of all was in a great bug hollow with four towering oak trees. We all met there, one night, at the Full Moon, and we fought. And fought, and fought. We fought so much that by the time we were finished, we all fell asleep. Right there, in our own blood and the blood of other cats.

More than half of our numbers were lost that night. Including me.

When I looked down at what we had lost, you couldn't imagine how disappointed I was. So that's what I told them. I gave them a simple message.

Unite or die. Believe it or not, they listened.

And the world kept on turning.


	5. Lionblaze

**Hello again, friends! Did you miss me? No? Well, okay then. :P**

**jayleaf1: Here ya go!**

**Gigiisme: Thank you!**

**Diamondbreeze: Thanks! And Jayfeather's my favorite, too.**

**Thanks to all my favorites, followers, and reviewers. And now, she-cats and toms… Lionblaze!**

**-Shadow**

And the World Kept on Turning

I jumped up as fast as I could. Where did the Elders' Den go? Where did Cinderheart go?

"Lionblaze," said a quiet voice from behind me, and I turned to see Jayfeather. Ahh, so I was dreaming. This seemed sort of familiar…

"Hi, Jayfeather," I meowed cheerfully. "Are you here to tell me something?" My brother shook his head.

"No, Lionblaze. I'm here to guide you to StarClan." My face quickly fell.

"But what about Cinderheart? What about our kits?"

"Your kits are warriors, now. They'll be able to handle themselves." Lionblaze's head dropped. No matter how old they got, they would always be his kits. After the Great Battle, he had a very peaceful life. Most cats died from sickness or old age, and there was very few who died from battles, injuries, or Thunderpaths. Once Lionblaze had thought it over, he realized it had been a good life. He was ready to move on.

As Jayfeather and Lionblaze walked, they saw Hollyleaf atop a lush hill, waiting for them. Lionblaze stopped for a moment and looked back, reflecting on his life. Then, he faced forward, and ran to join his dead siblings.

And the world kept on turning.


End file.
